camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Yashica
Copyright status of this article I have noticed that the recent addition you made to the Yashica page comes from this page of the Photo Wiki managed by Cees de Groot. I would be surprised if the content of this Photo Wiki was compatible with Camerapedia's GFDL license: at the bottom of the page, I read " Copyright ©2000 Cees de Groot -- All rights reserved ". I am sorry, but I will be forced to revert your contribution if you cannot point me to a page that clearly states otherwise, for example saying that the content of cdegroot's wiki site is under the GFDL license. --Rebollo fr 19:04, 22 May 2006 (EDT) :Hi Rebollo: If you will note the attribution at the bottom of the Yashica History article you cite, you will notice the author's name - 'Glen', which is myself ("You are also promising us that you wrote this yourself.."). The article I contributed to Cees' page was MY contribution to a free interactive Wiki page, modifiable by others (just as it is here). Copyright protection of the original article and history, if any, could be reserved only by the original author, myself. But feel free to contact Cees if you have other questions, he's a fine fellow, and well aware of the article, see this 2005 Announcement: http://forum.cdegroot.com/viewtopic.php?t=105 --Glenmark ::Hello and thank you for the clarification. I did not understand very well how the whole content of a freely editable wiki site could be copyrighted by one person only, but I prefered to ask precisions rather than risking to let a copyright violation slip into camerapedia. The high quality of your contribution is much appreciated, and I apologize for the above misunderstanding. --Rebollo fr 12:15, 23 May 2006 (EDT) Copied from an earlier version of User talk:Glenmark by Hoary 00:23, 25 February 2007 (EST) Unsourced I added the Unsourced banner to this article because I have major doubts on its contents. I am near certain that the Zunow company was not acquired by Yashica, and I suspect that the text contains other major mistakes and rumours. --Rebollo fr 15:44, 29 May 2008 (EDT) Radical rework I radically reworked the early part of the company history, which was plagued with various mistakes, and was lacking any source. --Rebollo fr 18:36, 21 March 2009 (EDT) Question: what of post Kyocera cameras? Where should the Yashica branded cameras made by Exemode post 2008 be discussed? Should we record them here and reflect a brand based groupiing, or on a seperate page for company based grouping? Given the Kyocera cameras are on a seperate page I suspect the later. 19:34, 19 January 2010 (EST) :Good question! My personal feeling is that we should really merge the Kyocera page into this one (possibly renamed as "Yashica and Kyocera"), for the following reasons: :# Kyocera had no prior experience of cameras, and Kyocera's camera division was no more than Yashica by another name. :# Unlike Sony, Kyocera chose to keep the legacy brands (Yashica and Contax) almost until the end, except for a couple minor products. :# The current Kyocera page is unsatisfying: the history section is just a follow-up of this Yashica page, and the camera list does not even list the full product names or the Contax line. :I wouldn't imagine moving the Bronica RF645 from the Bronica page to the Tamron page, though the situation is exactly similar to that of Yashica products made after the company was merged into Kyocera. :As for Exemode cameras, I would put them in this page, under a separate section. I feel that this product line will not leave a huge footprint on camera history; similar cases of revived brands are usually treated on the brand's page in Camerapedia: see for example Miranda. If you think that Exemode should have its own page, you can list the cameras on the two places, there is no problem with that. :--rebollo_fr 12:55, 20 January 2010 (EST) Smash On 09 November an IP appears to have totalled the page, doubling its length with odd HTML. And yet the smashing is so odd that I wonder if it's a browser incompatibility; is it supposed to be covered in ''